Black and White
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Ryo gets attacked while going home and that serves as the spark needed to start the fire that could either melt the Thief King’s heart or burn what little remains from it. Which path has fate chosen for him? OOC RyoxBakura Rated for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Black and White**_

'_Run, run, run!'_

It was dark and no stars could be seen in the sky hanging over the city of Domino. The stillness of the night was rarely interrupted by someone going back late from work, or by drunkards chased out of the bars.

'_Run! I have to get away! I have to…'_

Unlike any other night, though, a young boy was running trough the alleys with all his might, a dark figure following suit.

Fear was burning in his chocolate colored eyes as he tripped, causing him to loose balance and almost fall face-first to the ground, but he manage to get back to his feet.

'_I can't… let him catch me…'_

Tears were running down his pale cheeks, a look of horror and panic written all over his face.

Every step got him closer to his home, but was it really so save there? It had been the first place he could think of to run to after the attack, but what could he do after he got there, lock the door and expect him to go away?

But what else could he do? The police station was so far, he could never reach it – he was really tired already and hardly kept himself to his feet. But he had to continue, he couldn't allow himself to slow down.

'_Run. RUN! Faster!'_

His breaths were coming out in raged pants, the corners of his eyes were blurred because of the tears, but he couldn't stop. He was so close, too!

Still, the figure behind him seamed to pick up speed. Now he was so close! Much closer than he should be. Another wave of fear washed over the boy. He couldn't be caught. Who knew what he would do to him now that he tried to escape.

There it was - the door, right in front of him. Only a few steps separated him from his home and the least he could do was to reach it and get in. He'd think of his next actins later.

He passed the steps in front of the house in one jump and rapidly with shaking hands got his keys.

'_Closer… He's getting closer…'_

His breathing fastened if that was even possible and he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his ribcage. He finally managed to open the door and entering shut it behind himself as fast as possible. The room was pitch black, even darker than outside, but he knew it well enough to be able to make his way trough it. There was no time to lock the door – he had to hide, now!

--

The door shut open one more time and the figure of a tall man stood there covered in a cloak. His eyes scanned the area for any signs of his prey. A sudden move from what looked like a couch caught his attention and just when the figure of the boy stood up on its feet – he knew it was that same brat, since the white hair give him away. His grimace turned into an evil grin and in no time sharp he ran the distance, caught the boy by his throat and pushed him back against a wall.

"You seriously thought you can escape, didn't you?" the voice was quiet and spoken in a victorious tone.

What he wasn't expecting in return was a snort and the words 'pathetic human' thrown back at him. And that was exactly what he got.

His eyes widened in confusion. This was the brat, damn it! Same hair, same eyes… but something was wrong. There was no fear, no panic on this face, only disdain and annoyance… And that voice…

Never had he heard someone talk with such a low and dark voice, filled with so much killing intend.

He didn't even have time to register when the knee of the boy he was holding connected with his stomach and when he was hit on the back of the neck, because of the suddenness of the attacks and without being able to do anything he ended up rolling on the ground unconscious.

--

Bakura stood next to the wall and kicked the unconscious man on the side hard. When he was sure the attacker wouldn't be waking up soon he looked towards the other side of the room. There, curled in a ball Ryo was trembling, sobbing pathetically.

The Thief King quickly started heading towards him, but before he could get near, his light screamed with fear and jumping to his feet ran up the stairs. The slam of a door was heard seconds later which only served to annoy him further.

Throwing a dirty look towards the man on the ground he started going up the stairs slowly. He wasn't stupid; he could put two and two together. And in this situation he didn't like the result. He had to see how far things had gone and Ryo running away like that didn't help at all.

Once he finally reached the needed door, he pushed the handle only to find it locked.

"Ryo, open the door. Now." There was no reply. Only what sounded like sobbing coming from inside of the room. "He can't get you any more, just open the door, I want to ask you something."

Bakura himself was surprised at how soft that request had ended up being. Usually when he wanted something, he'd just roughly demand it… Maybe it was the situation that didn't suit such an approach.

Surprisingly enough he heard footsteps. Hesitantly they neared the door and then a click was heard. The door opened only so that a wide brown eye could stare towards the figure standing there.

Not liking how things were going, Bakura pushed it completely opened and when the smaller boy went a few steps back, he grabbed his hand and took a good look of him. He didn't like a thing of what he saw.

The boy's hair was shaggy, he had bruises on every exposed part of his body, including his face, which was much paler than normal and tears were still streaking it. His shirt was undone and some of the buttons were obviously missing and his belt wasn't on its rightful place as well.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, hardly being able to control the murderous intend in his voice.

'Ba-bakura…" His voice sounded so small, so afraid and terrified.

"Tell me what happened!" This time his words turned into screams with pure anger and rage evident in them.

"He-he… tried to…tried to… r- ra…" Ryo's body started shaking even harder and when the other let go of his hand he fell to his knees.

None of that registered for Bakura as he headed out of the door and downstairs again. He had gotten the confirmation he needed. Now was time for a bloody demise…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These stupid A/Ns are annoying to write, but I guess I should warn that the rating is going up. At first I thought I'd miss this part, but something's wrong with me today and I just couldn't help but write something sadistic. And what's writing worth if I don't put it up as a chapter? So, here it goes, the bloody demise promised in the end of last chapter.

Please R&R I need to know what you people think about this and weather I should continue it any further.

--

The door of the kitchen was thrown open so hard that it had to have left a hole in whatever furniture it hit. The furious whitehead didn't really care, though.

Anger and rage stronger even than those he had felt towards the Pharaoh's damned father burned into his eyes and his fisted hands were trembling with the desire to beat that bastard to a plump.

Hew had realized that Ryo was late, but it was expected – the boy had so many responsibilities in school that it was amazing he ever came home.

So he hadn't cared when it got dark and Ryo wasn't back. It happened every once in a while, after all.

Instead of troubling himself with such thoughts he just laid on the couch in the darkening room waiting for the other one to return.

Ryo would usually be terrified when the Thief King suddenly spoke from his unmoving position hidden behind the back of the couch and get as shocked as to jump and start complaining afterwards, amusing the spirit.

But this time it had been his turn to be shocked.

Never had he expected his light to burst into the room with a look of complete fear and horror on his face and without even locking the door to rush to a hiding place.

That had been a first and it, for sure, was going to be a last if Bakura could help it.

And that, he could do.

Pulling the drawer with such force that almost sent it flying trough the room, he took the first knife he saw right out of it and checked if it was sharpened.

Good thing that the smaller boy cooked a lot and always needed a sharp knife around to cut things with.

'_Splendid. That will do.'_

With nothing but the knife in hand he exited the room and went right back in the living room. There, right next to the wall laid the figure of the unconscious man.

"Wake up, you useless piece of shit!"

A hard blow to his side was delivered with his last word as the man was kicked so hard that he rolled on the floor and stirred, clenching his side in pain.

Not even giving him time to go to his knees, Bakura grabbed a handful of his hair and started dragging him out of the house. Good thing it was this late and no one would get in his way or he might murder more people that he was supposed to – he was in the mood for it, too.

Being dragged by his hair, the man hardly managed to tag along with him, forced to use all fours at certain moments.

When he finally reached a secluded place – an alley where even a stray dog wouldn't dare to enter – hew threw the man against the wall and putting his foot against his chest applied enough pressure to force the breath out of him.

"May I ask what exactly you thought you were doing, you pathetic dog? Huh?"

Applying even more pressure, the albino hardly gave him chance to breathe, but he still managed to ask trough gritted with pain teeth:

"What… are you…"

"Me?" His dark eyes burned with that same anger from before as the words sounded more like hisses escaping his throat. "I'm just a demon and you're my pray tonight."

With that he let go of the knife so that it fell to the ground and taking his foot away the spirit got the person back to his feet by his hair and mercilessly punched him straight in the face until he was spitting blood and even his own mother wouldn't be able to recognize him.

He brought the other's left hand up and taking the knife again stabbed right trough his palm pinning it to the wall below.

A pained yell escaped from the man's throat as he did that, but it only served to fuel his sick satisfaction.

"That hurts, doesn't it?" he hissed darkly in the other's ear. "Don't worry it's going to hurt much more than that. I won't kill you so soon, no, not before I've done to you something a million times worse than what you did to my other half. I won't kill you before I made you pay for every scratch on him and for every tear you made him shred." His voice held menace greater than what a normal human could ever posses and every word sounded as if the devil himself had spoken it.

To prove his point, the King of Thieves landed a few punches to the others stomach and proceeded with kicking him time after time watching with a sadistic glitter in his eyes every time his body twisted under the pain of his hits.

Every single hit, every blow delivered to his body made Bakura's blood boil with the desire to cause more pain, to hurt some more, to break another bone, to form another bruise. His rage and anger flowed with his hits.

His cruel side had broken loose unlike any time before, breaking trough any possible boundaries of how far a person's sadism could go.

When he was tired of punching and kicking, the demon took the knife away, allowing the pitiful figure to sink to the ground and licked some of the blood off the blade.

Raising his hand above his head he rushed it towards the broken body beneath him and as hot blood was spilled on his clothes he continued stabbing time after time, until the mess underneath him could no longer be recognized as a human.

Tired and panting he let his hand fall next to his side as he took a step back. That should do it. If he could tell by the screams, the blood and the result of his madness, this was the cruelest murder he had ever pulled off and in a way that relieved him.

The bastard deserved nothing less. Maybe if there had been some way to keep him alive longer he should have done it only to inflict more pain on that pathetic human being, but his rage had taken over and he hadn't cared any more.

Bakura turned around and started walking out of the alley.

They would find him in the morning, but no one would be able to follow any traces that would lead to him. It was always like that. After all he wasn't the Thief King for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Spoilers for the Pharaoh's name. And don't ask why He and Bakura have 'come back'. They just did because I needed them for this story XD And I'll go with the names from the dub since I've only watched that.

**Black and White**

Tea, Joey and Tristan stood outside the gameshop as Yugi and Atem finally got out and greeted them.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, but Grandpa wanted me to help him with something," the smallest of the group smiled guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," Joey said as the girl in the group started walking and the others followed. "So, Tea, why'd you gather us today?"

"Yes, what's wrong, Tea?" Yugi's other looked at her. "You sounded quite urgent when you called."

"You guys heard about that brutal murder from two days ago, right? That… body that was found Thursday morning in the alley?'

"Of course we heard about that!" Tristan's face went grim. "Everyone at school was talking about it and they said it on all of the news. They still haven't found the murderer, have they?"

"No, but I read something in the newspaper," at that she stopped and gave said newspaper to the group to see. "It says a person claims to have seen the victim about an hour before the murder is presumed to have taken place. If his words are true that person walked into an alley after a white haired teenager," As she kept talking the others examined the article. "Guys, don't you think it's strange that Ryo called in sick Thursday morning?"

"What? No way, that guy couldn't kill a fly!" The blond was first to react, looking up at the girl.

"I'm not blaming him, Joey. It's just… strange, don't you think?"

"The King of Thieves comes to mind immediately if you ask me," surprised the group turned towards Atem, who didn't stop there. "It ads up – he could easily be mistaken for Ryo, but the question is why would he do such a thing."

"What do you mean 'why'? The guy's a freaking killer!"

"It's not that simple, Joey," Yugi seamed thoughtful, too. "He can't just run around and kill whoever he wants to. Besides, from what I heard the murder was really cruel… He mush have had a reason…"

"Now what do you think that might be?" Tristan seamed in as much of a loss as everyone else.

"There's only one way to find out," Tea snatched the paper from them and put it back into her purse, before finishing: "Go ask him. What do you say?"

"That might clear a lot of mysteries. Let's go!" voicing everyone's thought, Tristan started walking after her again and the rest followed with a nod.

"I still don't get why that guy had to come back, too" Joey grimaced in annoyance. "He's nothing but trouble!"

"Don't say that!" Tea almost snapped at him.

"Hay when did you get on his side!? Don't you remember what he did in Atem's memories?"

"But Joey, she's right."It was the blond's time to look at his smaller friend with a confused expression. "Haven't you paid any attention? Lately Ryo seamed… "

"Happy. Happier than before, at least," His other finished for him, earning an approving nod from the smaller boy.

"Yes, Ryo seamed to open up more lately. Don't tell me you haven't noticed," the question sounded more like scolding as Tea looked at the blond with disapproval.

"Now that you mentioned it, he has been acting a bit differently," Tristan seamed to think about it for a few seconds.

"I can't understand him," Joey refused to give up his own. "That spirit possesses his body, uses him, then gets a body of his own and Ryo gets hyper because of that… Shouldn't he be more like worried of what Bakura might do?"

"I don't think he even knows how dangerous the Thief King is," Atem reasoned. "He couldn't know what happened in my memories since he was never there… And now that Bakura doesn't need his body any more he had nothing to fear."

"I can understand that, but I still can't imagine Bakura as a bringer of happiness. Ryo must have lost his mind if _he_'s making him happy…" Saying that Tristan seamed somewhat disturbed.

"Hush, you guys! We're here," with that Tea went up the three steps in front of the door of one of the many two-floored houses that could be found around and pushed the bell.

A ring could be heard from inside and just seconds after that some grumbling accompanied it, before the door was suddenly opened and the irritated face of the Thief King greeted them with a scowl.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Pharaoh and his friends?" He said with a sweet voice that sounded just too fake. Then his face darkened even more and dropping the act his voice became annoyed. "Get out of my face. I'm not in the mood for dealing with you."

Just when he was about to shut the door, Atem stepped up and put a hand on it.

"Stop, Bakura, we want to talk to you." His tone was truly the one of a Pharaoh and the look in his eyes was something really resembling superiority.

"Oh, would you look at that, acting all big and mighty," at that the white head couldn't help but laugh evilly.

"Bakura!"

"Don't think you can boss me around, Pharaoh! You reign ended five million years ago. Now you are nothing more than a normal human, so you and your friends better get away before I grasp the opportunity and send you away."

"Please Bakura, at least let us see Ryo," at this point the Egyptian leader's smaller partner came next to him. "We only want to talk to him."

For a few seconds the spirit of the ring seamed like considering the idea, until the answer came in a way that sounded like it couldn't be questioned.

"No."

With that single word he started closing the door, before suddenly Joey prevented him from doing that by pushing it open one more time.

"What do you mean, 'no!? He's out friend and we get to talk to him if we want!"

"Yeah and who do you think you are, deciding who can and cannot talk to him!?" Tristan was fast to back his friend up, but all they got was a low growl.

"Listen here, I don't even care who talks to the light, but right now he's buzzing trough the mind link to sent you away, so just act like the good little idiots you are and go sulking over it somewhere where you won't bug me."

"Why you-"

Before the blond could finish, though, the door was slammed practically in his face as he caught it in his hands, stumbling back the stairs and ending up in a sitting position on the ground.

"Joey!" tea's scream was followed by everyone running to him and helping him get up.

While the only girl in the group was scolding him and insisting how he should have a little more understanding of Bakura's situation, Yugi's gaze moved towards the window on the second floor and then he saw it – there, between the curtains that were pulled over the window a single brown eye could hardly be spotted.

Then their eyes locked Ryo immediately seamed to pull back and close the curtains over the small gap trough which he had been watching.

"Guys?" Everyone turned towards the smaller boy and were surprised to see him with the somehow saddened look on his face. "I think we really should go…"

**\\What's ****wrong, partner?\\** The sound of Atem's voice sounded in his head.

_/I'm just kind of worried… What could have happened?/_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a quick question: Is there something wrong with this FF

_A/N:__Just a quick question: Is there something wrong with this FF? I mean, so little people review it x.x Well, anyway, I will be updating, just not too frequently. I'm starting school now and a number of other time-eating activities... But I will write. So please review!_

**Black and White**

Growling lowly behind the closed door was none other that Bakura. He glared at it for a few moments, until he could no longer hear the voices of the group and then turned on his heels.

He couldn't really understand Ryo's problem, but this had to end!

It had been annoying to explain to his principal that he was sick and wouldn't be going to school. But now this? He never expected them to come as far as to look for him.

Just the thought of it made him even angrier, actually. There was just something about letting Ryo near the ex Pharaoh and his goody-good friends that clicked something. He wanted to keep him away from them, to not let them touch him, even see him…

And why? He didn't know. He didn't have to know. He just wanted it and that was it. Still, he couldn't do it. He was a part of Ryo's life only because he didn't care enough to move out and start living by himself. He didn't have anything to do with the other boy, he shouldn't have anything to do with him!

Sure, it was nice to listen to him from time to time… And he could cook well and-

Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! WAIT! He didn't just think that, right!? He didn't care about him, damn it! Ryo could just go off and die if he wanted, it didn't matter to him. It shouldn't matter to him…

Yet it did. Somewhere deep down inside of him there was a little tiny part of him that wanted the boy to be alright and safe. It had been that part that had forced all of that anger that night.

It was that part that was getting him so annoyed and irritated now.

Rolling his eyes, he turned around and stared at the stairs. It was about damn time to get this over with!

He stumbled up, glad that the other was no longer yelling frantically in his head and blocked the mind link to make sure something like that wouldn't happen again – it had done nothing but worsen his mood.

Ryo had sounded so desperate back then. Begging him to chase the away. Why was that, again? Weren't those good-for-nothing little goof group members his friends or something? Why wouldn't he want them around? Bakura knew why he himself didn't want them, but why would Ryo-?

It probably had something to do with that fucking piece of shit that had actually dared to attacked him. Who did that human think he was!? He was glad he Thief King couldn't really have his way with him, or else he would be locked in a basement somewhere lying in a puddle of his own blood, still alive and feeling the tortures…

That image managed to bring forth a sick feeling of satisfaction to him. Sure, he wasn't able to do that, but he still did him in good. So good that people all around were still talking about it.

With a slightly better mood, he stopped in front of the door leading to the room of his light and looked down at the full plate of food that occupied the place in front of it. So he still hadn't gone out? It figured. He could at least take the food, damn it!

Oh, why did it even matter!? Te brat could do whatever he wanted! Be it starve to death in that damned room, or go out and continue his meaningless existence! It was his choice! His!

But if it was so, then why did Bakura want to get him out of there? Damn it, he hated how Ryo made him do such stupid things. It's not like he cared! He didn't!

But he was going to get him out of there. Whatever it took him, he was dragging him away from that damn room. It would be the smaller's choice of what to do then, but he was going to go out!

"Ryo," He banged on the door looking intensely at it. "Get out of there, now!"

No answer followed his forceful words and he only narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Why was he dong this, again?

Why had he done all of those things? Murder that piece of shit, bring him food, chase the Pharaoh's group away…

Why did he even think about him? He hadn't before. He hadn't cared-

NO! He DIDN'T care! He never did. Why would he have to care about anyone but himself? Everyone existed for their own good, lived their own lives. Why did he have to ever acknowledge anyone else?

Well, other people could deeply effect a person's life and since he had learned that at a really young age, he didn't really feel like allowing anyone else to ruin his again. Maybe that's why he didn't care – why he didn't want to care.

But… In a strange way, Ryo seamed to have also effected his life, but not in that same way as anyone else had. He hadn't ruined anything, he hadn't been in the Thief King's way, he had just… Been there.

And he continued to be. Even after Bakura treated him like everyone else – with that same spite and irritation, he kept him close. It was obvious his light didn't want him to go and he was doing everything for him without really having to and he-

Ugh! Where did that come from!? Bakura really had the feeling he'd been thinking too much lately. And especially, too much about Ryo.

"Open the damn door!" This time he practically yelled. He had gone this far, he wasn't turning away. "You're acting like a moron just wasting your time sulking! That pathetic excuse of a human didn't even rally do anything to you! And he's not going to have a second chance, believe me!"

For a few seconds the silence remained from the other side of the door, until something moved and light footsteps neared it again. There was a click and the handle turned.

Even though two days had passed, Ryo didn't look that much better. If nothing else, he looked even worse. His clothes were replaced by a light blue pajamas and some of the bruises seamed to have faded away… But he was even paler than before, his eyes fluffy from all of the crying. At least he wasn't now… And his eyes… Those same soft chocolate eyes that always gave away a bright and king feeling seamed to have dulled under the shock, pressure and depression.

"What… What do you mean?" He sounded just as weak as he had from their link. Damn it.

"Just, come down!" Bakura grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away, but the boy tripped in the plate in front of his room and almost fell down.

As instinct kicked in, the Thief King caught him, but soon realized the other had, at one phase or another, fainted… Probably from lack of food.

"You idiot!" Despite his annoyed words, he picked the boy up and moved him down stares. Maybe he could try that cooking book again – he would wake up sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Well, another shapte~r. I hope you didn't miss me too much W.w It wasn't that long, after all! I've cut updates to some FF for much longer! Ok… Enough rambling, don't you think? Oh, and please update! I have the feeling that people don't like my BxRson FF for one reason or another… Not a good thing. Doesn't help with annoying author's blocks! _

**Black and White**

The sound on footsteps chased after him turning corner after corner, sticking to his tail. The fear was washing over him in waves, suffocating him, confusing him. Was he even running the right way?

Was he even running?

A second and he found himself pinned to a wall.

No. No, not again! He had just gotten free, this couldn't be possible!

The tall, dark figure held him firmly in place and he found himself staring into dangerous eyes.

That same terrifying, sickening panic ran trough his veins, freezing his blood.

There was no chance of escape. No where he could go. Nothing he could do.

Nothing.

'NO!"

Brown eyes snapped open suddenly as he breathed in small pants, looking around frantically.

The curtains pulled over the window, the beige walls, the familiar sight of it all and the comforting atmosphere of the room slowly dawned on him as he realized where he was.

Home.

Save.

A desperate sight left Ryou's mouth as he let himself fall back down on the sheets, closing his eyes for a second again. This was wrong, so wrong… He shouldn't still be having those nightmares, he shouldn't still be this afraid!

It had been over a week already, after all… Though at this pace, he though he'd be waking up with a scream for a couple of more months. Not a pleasant prediction at all. He wanted to just 'get over it' as Bakura put it, but it wasn't nearly as easy as it sounded.

And he had tried to forget about it, he really had. But what was he to do when all of those terrifying memories came whenever he left himself relax the slightest bit? Sometimes he really agreed with Bakura on – he really was weak.

Ah, yes, Bakura… Ryou couldn't explain it, but suddenly he had found himself being taken care of - and by The King of Thieves, nonetheless! There was something so strange in that little predicament… Too strange.

Since when had Bakura started caring? And since when had he known how to cook?

There were so many questions he wanted to ask the other, but was afraid of being pushed aside, of being left alone if he dared. Really, had Bakura not been here he would have probably not left his room and died of starvation.

But he had. And, he scowled lightly remembering how he had freaked up after waking up on the couch… Good thing the other was a far distance away or else he would have been caught up in the struggle to get off of the aforementioned furniture. Had he not been so scared he would have been embraced by the way he practically threw himself on the floor.

He was a little embraced of it now… Maybe that meant there was some progress… He really hoped it did.

Pushing himself up a little, the boy rested on his shoulders and looked around again.

His room, his curtains, his walls, hi sdesk, his bed, his everything. It felt quite reassuring to be in his own corner of the world and know that he was safe.

Or at least hope…

No! He was safe! There was no way that person would come again, Bakura had said he wouldn't be able! And, yes, the other's words meant that much. Because, well, Ryou believed him. With every part of his mind and soul, he believed every word that left the former spirit's mouth…

And sometimes found himself regretting it. Though that was only the times when Bakura was really bored and needed to entertain himself… And always making Ryou a part of that entertainment.

But it was just how the other was, and he had learned to deal with it. It wasn't too bad, actually, he ended up laughing as well sometimes. And, in a way, those times were some of the rare moments they spent together.

Together, as in doing something together. Most of the other time Bakura was either helplessly bored out of his mind, planted in front of the TV, or out of the house.

And, suddenly the boy realized something strange. Usually, when he woke up screaming – like he just had been – the other was at his door shortly demanding for him to 'get the fuck out of that damn bed and down for breakfast'.

And judging by the lack of such response, Bakura was either asleep or out of the house.

A sudden unsettling feeling started bugging Ryou from the inside. He didn't want to be left alone after the attack…

And come to think of it, he hadn't been. Not once had he left his room to find the Thief King missing from the place. It was kind of a nice thing, in a way, as it gave him the certainty that he had who to lean against if anything happened…

And thus, the uneasiness that ha appeared. He didn't want to even imagine what could happen while Bakura was away.

Before any further terrifying thoughts were present, he got up quickly and not even caring to put some clothes on, took the bundle of blankets together with him, walking out of the room. A quick look at the other's door proved it to be open which never happened when Bakura was there. So the chance of him being asleep were less that zero right now…

Ryou swallowed as he moved downstairs, almost afraid of finding the place empty. He could feel his fear build up again and held the sheets closer to himself in a try to suppress a shudder.

He checked the living room, the kitchen, even the bedroom, but no Bakura. He was out. And what was even worse –

Ryou was alone.

He stiffly and quietly made his way to the couch and sat on it. It took him a while to find the most comfortable position, curled up in one corner, realizing just now how big it was. He covered himself with the sheets and tried to come up with something to keep his mind away from the fear that was threatening to take over again. And indeed, a troublesome task it was.

The first thing that came to his mind was turning on the TV, but the thought was quickly pushed away. He'd only get carried away and then would freak out because of the sounds from it. He had, indeed, practically jumped from his chair the last time it was switched on. Bakura had outright laughed at that…

As his eyes drifted to the ceiling and found himself staring up for a long while – just staring. No thinking, no fearing, no nothing. Was this why Bakura spent so much of his time here?

Come to think of it, he could hardly remember even one time when the other hadn't been lying in this very spot when he came back – be it right after school, or late because of one thing or another. Sometimes he wondered if the King of Thieves would move from that spot if he didn't come back to make him dinner.

Though the last weak proved the former spirit could cook well enough for himself… Yet Ryou knew that as soon as he was back to how he had been before he'd be taking care of the chores and everything around the house again, but that didn't really bother him.

It was strange, how everything he thought of always seamed to end up with Bakura. Actually, even this spot on the couch brought something that reminded him so much of the other male… It wasn't exactly a scent or anything, just a feeling. Like Bakura was there, next to him, lying in that all-too-usual for the spirit lazy position, watching TV and completely missing to pay any attention to it.

And, in a strange way, that feeling itself managed to calm him quite a lot as he simply lied there, letting his eyes close.


End file.
